Chimeras
In the earliest days of the nation of Talios, when it was still only a clan known as the Lumberel clan, a great war was fought between them and opposing clan known as the Reclilt clan, who tried to invade the Lumberel clan’s territory and enslave the Lumberelian people. The resulting series of conflicts was intense, lengthy, and bloody. The war dragged on and on, and as each year passed more and more brave, healthy warriors of Lumberel died. The Lumberelian people feared that if the war went on any longer, only the weak would remain and the war would be lost. The clan grew desperate, and, seeking to prevent the enslavement of their people, the clan searched for any way at all to end the war quickly. While many researched curses, jinxes, and hexes, a young necromancer named Salabon Aeglosson was instead researching the possibility of creating an army of special soldiers. Salabon performed research on prisoners, attempting to create strong soldiers for his super army. He kept his research notes in an old book and kept it well hidden, burying it in his yard. Soon, he was able to successfully fuse human and beasts together and create what’s known today as the chimeras. But the creatures had one problem: Aeglosson was not able to control them. He poured himself into his research, seeking to find some way to discipline the creatures. However, he was unsucsessful. As Salabon's research had gone on and on, the war had worn down the clan to their breaking point point. The council decided to test the chimeras as weapons on the battle field. Aeglosson argued that they were not ready, that they needed more time to be tamed and disciplined. However, the council went through with the plan.The result was horrific. The creatures massacred the soldiers on the both sides and turned the battlefield into a blood bath. Seeing the creatures, the Reclilt clan made the smart choice and surrendered, unwilling to face such monstrosities. The Lumberel council did not want to be associated with the massacre the chimeras caused and placed the blame for the incident on Aeglosson. Aeglosson argued that he had tried to warn them, and begged the council to let him do more research. As much as he feared the chimeras, he was also fascinated by them- he sought to understand the monstrosities. The council deemed that it was too dangerous to research the chimeras any further. To ensure that Aeglosson didn’t do any more research and to use him as a scapegoat, the council arrested, tried and executed Aeglosson as a war criminal. While Aeglosson's body perished on the executioner's block, his spirit had unfinished work on this plane. His passion for research caused his spirit to bind to the research notes he had buried in his yard. The council attempted to destroy all of Aeglosson's work by burning his former house. However, because his notes were buried, they survived. Generations passed, and the Lumberel council was eventually overthrown by Talion, who went on to settle the land and form it into the kindgdom of Talios. The land Aeglosson used to live is now part of the town of Carcon. Aeglosson's research notes were eventually discovered and donated to a library, thought to be a work of imaginative fiction. The notes were eventually discovered by a young man searching for a way to defeat the armies of Aiur, the nation that Talios is now at war with. History repeated itself, and Carcon was destroyed by chimeras, though not before being taken into the Binturian forest briefly. It is unknown where Aeglosson's research notes are now, though it is rumored that an adventurer of the Binturian Party is in possession of them. Category:Beasts